In radiation-emitting components, luminescence conversion substances are often used in order to partly convert the radiation emitted by a radiation source into a radiation having a changed wavelength. In a radiation-emitting component, a uniform color impression of the emitted radiation and a high efficiency are generally desirable, for which reason the introduction of the luminescence conversion substance into the component is accorded a particular importance.